


SCP Headcanons

by http_cheri



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_cheri/pseuds/http_cheri
Summary: oof





	SCP Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> I aim to post at least one headcanon every two days.

049 very rarely uses any profanity, but can use quite vulgar language when provoked.


End file.
